GTA: When Worlds Collide
by Peatear Gryphon
Summary: Claude, 8-Ball, and a new character named Vince attempt to take over Vice City. Rated T for violence. REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own GTA, DUUUUUUUUUUUUH! If I did why would I be wasting my time writing this? But I'll do whatever I feel like, GOSH! Idddddiot!

Claude is walking out of a plane, nothing but a briefcase in hand. Unusual, but nobody really likes 20 security guards sending them so far with bullets they're at the destinaion without a plane. He was forced to sell all his guns, but enough to get all of them back, with 50, 000 dollars in the briefcase. He walks out to Vice City's airport. He was soon followed by his friend 8-Ball. 8-Ball had told him about the ruler of Vice City's criminal world, Tommy Vercetti. Claude is the ruler of Liberty City, so why not have a legend vs. legend battle. 8-Ball had a friend in Vice City, his only friend in Vice City, a well known arms dealer, Vince. They only call him Vince because he once shot a guy just for calling him by his last name, he's that cold. He had black, messy hair, black shades, and a, you guessed it, black business suit, standing by a, aah this is getting boring, black sentinel.

"Sup" 8-Ball says.

"Hey. Oh and just so you know I talk this time." says Claude.

Vince gives Claude a weird look, and says, "AMAZING! Were you born with special mutant powers?" He then gets in the Sentinel and tells them to get in. They open the doors and get in, and Claude asks, "Where're we going?" "Prawn Island. It's as small as a street. Me and Tommy both live there, go figure." 8-Ball then asks, "So what's the plan for this Tommy guy?" Vince replies, "Alright. This guy owns pretty much everything in Vice. A Car Dealership, Sunshine Autos. A Boatyard, with an original name, Vercetti's Boatyard. A taxi company, Kaufman Cabs, and I don't have a clue why it has Kaufman in the name. A dance club, the Malibu Club, a film studio, InterGlobal Films, and Print Works. Now, if we want his killing to mean anything, we're gonna have to put all these places out of business. After I go home and get us all some guns, we're attacking Sunshine Autos. Not his most popular place, but, not his least popular either."

Meanwhile, Tommy is in his office, watching all of Vice City from just one window. 20 carjackings, 5 gang battles, and 15 murders so far. "Slow day" he says as he walks out of the office and down to the bar. He looks out the window briefly and sees the black Sentinel going into the driveway across the Island. He pours himself a drink as...

Claude, Vince and 8-Ball go into Vince's house. It looks like he could be second to Vercetti, with all his guns. Vince hands 8-Ball a bat and an mp5. He gives Claude a bat and a Uzi. He takes 5 grenades and an M37. They all put them in the truck and get back in the Sentinel, then drive to Sunshine Autos.

They finally arrive at Sunshine Autos. There are 7 expensive cars in the showroom, then there are around 100 cars in the back. Vince parks the car away from Sunshine Autos. They get out of the car and walk up to the showroom. Vince, "Alright. The reason I parked the car so far away is because I'm planning to blow up every single one of these cars. Now, on the count of 3, I'm gonna throw this grenade through the window, and we're gonna watch millions of Vercetti's dollars blown up in just seconds. Ok now, 1...2...3!" He throws the grenade. The grenade knocks down the glass, and at the same time, all 3 of them turn around and jump, avoiding all of the bullets. Some of the guards run out, but the dumb guards that were dumb enough to stand there reloading are caught in the blast. First, the Cheetah blows up. Then it's a Banshee. The Banshee flips in the air and lands on the Admiral next to it, smashing it up before it is blown up. Next is a Sentinel, then a Sabre, and finally a Sabre Turbo. The 10 guards that ran out come back in, and at the same time, 8B, Claude and Vince come in. 8B takes down 4 in seconds with his mp5, but is shot in the hand before he can take down any more, and the mp5 falls out of his hand. He throws the bat at 1 guard, distracting him, allowing Vince to take him out with the M37, but then 8B is forced to run away to the Sentinel. Claude takes down 4 of the last 5 with his Uzi, and the last one left drops his gun. They take him to a Sabre outside and put him in the trunk, and Vince throws a grenade in the middle of two rows of cars. Claude puts a cinderblock on the pedal and the car drives between the middle of the two rows of cars. It goes over the grenade and the grenade is under the car as it explodes. The car goes so high in the air it goes into the 3rd row of cars and lands on a Rancher. Vince then finishes off the last 2 rows of cars with a grenade. They don't have time to look at the destruction as they hear police sirens and have to run back to the Sentinel. They drive quickly back to Prawn Island.

Tommy is sitting in his office, watching TV. Suddenly, a guard comes through the door and says nervously, "Tommy, someone just attacked Sunshine Autos! All the cars are gone and every one of the soldiers were killed!" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Tommy replies, with a yell so loud it scared a kid outside and he fell into the river, and as everyone knows people in Vice City can't swim! Tommy "calms down" and says to the guard, "Come here." the guard quickly walks over to Tommy, and Tommy punches him with some brass knucks. Tommy then knocks his head against the window, obviously breaking the glass, and says "That's coming out of your pay." Tommy then goes downstairs as the guard lays there, bleeding.


	2. Second Place

Claude wakes up in his safehouse in Vice Point. It's pretty much just a big room some guns. He picks up a Uzi, a Desert Eagle and 2 Pump-Action shotguns, gets in the Banshee and drives to Vince's house.

When he gets there, he sees 8-Ball and Vince standing there. 8-Ball is wearing a cast. Claude says, "So where do we strike today?" Vince says, "Vercetti's Boatyard. Probly his least popular business. But we have a problem. 8-Ball obviously can't shoot." Claude replies, "No crap?" And Vince says, "Yes crap. Now this place is heavily guarded with these wanna-be biker gang members, but they have powerful guns." Claude says, "Well we don't have to worry about that." Vince says, "Let's hope so. Let's go right now. Some of the guards haven't arrived yet. I'm guessing there about 15 guards there right now, 20 if we don't hurry up." He grabs an M4 off his desk and runs out to the car. Claude follows him but 8-Ball stays behind.

While they are driving, Vince says to Claude, "Now there are only a couple guards outside the building. But there're a lot on the docks and inside the building. I've got 10 grenades in the trunk. All we've got to do is throw them in the boats then kill the guards. Simple." They finally arrive at the boatyards to see something they never expected.

The guards are already dead, the boats are already destroyed. Their job is already finished. Claude and VInce go up to the scene, and Vince says, "I can't believe this." Claude says, "We've gotta track down whoever did this." Vince replies, "Thank you, Obvious-Tron 5000." One of the guards isn't dead, and starts standing up. Claude takes out a Desert Eagle and points it at the guard. The guard drops his pathetic 9mm pistol. Claude says to him, "Hey man, you probably don't know me, but Mr. Vercetti sent me to check this mess out." He then puts his DE away, and continues, "Now, just tell me who did this." The guard can barely speak, and says "It was...one of the soldiers, Tony." Claude says, "He doesn't have a last name?" and the guard says, "Tony Vichanzo." Claude then says to him, "Thanks" then takes the gun back out and shoots the guard in the head. "I know someone who could give us some information on this. Let's go." Vince says as him and Claude get back in the Sentinel and drive home.

When they get back, 8-Ball is waiting for them. Vince says to Claude, "Tell 8-Ball what happened. I'll be right back." Claude then goes over to 8-Ball to expain. Vince then walks outside, but doesn't take the car. His destination must not be far away.

Half an hour later, Vince comes back with some info. He says to Claude and 8-Ball, "Alright, my brother just told me about it. Tony was one of Vercetti's guards. A couple days ago, when Tommy got mad, he punched Tony. Hence Tony wanting revenge, hence the destroying of Vercetti's Boatyard. Now word is his next target is Kaufman Cabs, so Tommy has extra protection around there. We'll wait until tomorrow and get there before he does."

8-Ball and Claude leave to go to their safehouses.


End file.
